Alchemist/Guides
Locations For a list of locations, see Flowers & Plants. Guide Unassisted and/or little money spent : At level 1 gather Flax Flower until level 10, with the Flax Flower you gather make Mini Healing Potion uses 1 Water, 3 Flax Flower At level 20 make Superior Mini Healing Potion until level 60, Superior Mini Healing Potion uses 1 Water, 2 Hemp Flower, 2 Flax Flower Or at level 50 make Health High Flask until level 60, Health High Flask uses 1 Water, 1 Slender Tube, 4 Five-Leaf Clover, 2 Edelweiss At level 60 make Fairy Water until level 100, Fairy Water uses 1 Big Phial, 8 Flax Flower, 8 Hemp Flower, 4 Freyish Orchid, 2 Edelweiss Guide Assisted and/or money spent : *Note this does depend on how fast you want to level and how much you are going to spend, feel free to keep with a receipe you feels gives good exp for your money At level 1 there are 4 options how to level you can choose either City Potion: Brakmar/Intercity Express Potion: Bonta or Mini Healing Potion or Recall Potion I choose Mini Healing Potion but all are good options At level 20 there are 3 options how to level you can choose either Ghetto Raid Potion or Scalding Poison or Superior Mini Healing Potion I choose Superior Mini Healing Potion becuase Ghetto Raid Potion needs slightly more expenseive flowers then Superior Mini Healing Potion also Ghetto Raid Potion uses Potion of Old Age At level 30 there are 4 options how to level you can choose either Health Flask or Health High Flask or Stiff Pahoa Potion or Vampiric Liquid I choose Health Flask easier receipe At level 40 there is 1 option Stiff Ball Potion I kept leveling with Health Flask but you can make Stiff Ball Potion if you wish but the receipe is'nt cheap so you may want to wait till you are lv 100 0% fail At level 60 there is 2 options Fairy Water or Unikron Blood I choose Fairy Water becuase of easier receipe At level 80 there is 1 option Phoenix blood I choose Phoenix blood becuase this gives 500 exp so repeat 692 times and you will be lv 100 The easiest way of levelling this Profession is as follows: For low level players: - At level 1, level up by gathering Flax Flower(about 300), then use them to craft Mini Healing Potions (requires 1 water for every 3 flowers). - At level 10, you can gather Hemp Flower, which can be used to craft Superior Mini Healing Potions (2 flax, 2 hemp and 1 water). - By level 20, you can gather Five-Leaf Clover. When you have some surplus, you can buy some wild mint and Potion of Old Age, combining them to craft Ghetto Raid Potions. For players with money $.$: Buy 300 Flax Flower and 100 Water , making Mini Healing Potion until lvl 10. At lvl 10, buy 300 Hemp Flower, 300 Flax Flower and 150 Water and do instantly Superior Mini Healing Potion. Best Alchemist Leveling For Avarage time, spending low money lvl 1 to 10 gather flax lvl 11 to 60 make Superior Mini Healing Potion lvl 60 to 100 make Fairy Water